


Good Morning

by Lollipop_Panda



Series: Life, Love, and you [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, gentle mornings, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollipop_Panda/pseuds/Lollipop_Panda
Summary: Mornings in the Komi household are quiet.After all, Komi always makes sure his first words of the day are for a special someone.
Relationships: Komi Haruki/Konoha Akinori
Series: Life, Love, and you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Good DAY KonoKomi nation! I'm later than planned, but good news is that I have another two or three one-shots up my sleeve for the upcoming week(ish). So I hope you'll be looking forward to them. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this little something.

Mornings in the Komi household are quiet, especially when it’s only 5am and the sun is still down. The only sounds that permeate the house are those of soft, tell-tale breathing coming from his mother’s room, and the creak of a floorboard every now and then. The light in the kitchen turns on, the fridge opens, and Komi starts his morning, slow and steady, drinking a big glass of water as he lays everything out for breakfast later, setting up the coffee pot to brew so that it’s ready when his mother gets up in time to go to work. 

Socked feet pad quietly along the floor, clothes rustle as laces tie together, the front door opens, closes, the lock clicks, and Komi is off into the world for his morning run - but not before picking up a very special package on the way. 

Said package wouldn’t appreciate being called a package, especially not at this time of the morning, gold eyes grumpy and tired, but Konoha only glares at nothing for a little while, quickly refocusing his attention on breathing as he runs by Komi’s side, the two going around the park by their neighbourhood a couple of times, comfortable silence surrounding them as the world around them rises into wakefulness. 

They return home, Komi dropping Konoha off at his doorstep with an unspoken promise of seeing each other again in a few minutes. 

The coffee is ready and his mother is slowly shuffling into the kitchen when he gets in, slipping out of his running shoes and waving at his tired mother as he passes her to go shower. Ten minutes later and he’s grabbing the toast as it pops out of the toaster, handing it over to his less-sleepy mother who smiles at him in thanks, and he starts on his own breakfast, finishing as fast as ever and rising to go put another pair of shoes on, kissing his mother on the forehead as he passes in a silent goodbye, chuckling to himself as he hears her call after him to be good at school. 

Konoha is once more ready and waiting for him, arms crossed and looking a lot more awake and a little more bored as the sun continues to rise behind him, bathing him in his own element. Komi grins and speaks at last, 

“Morning,” He says, tone light and cheerful, pushing onto his tip toes to meet the other halfway, lips pressing softly together before they pull away, and Komi _lives_ for the way Konoha always looks much happier after their morning greeting,

“Morning,” Konoha answers, lips quirking up into a half-smile, “Ready for school?” 

“Am I ever ready for school?” Is Komi’s answer as they start walking towards the rising sun before them, another day on the horizon, Konoha's laughter chiming like bells in his ears.

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much I know, but it feels right, so here we are. 
> 
> As always, I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/PocketoPanda)


End file.
